The Dangers Of Loving a Fox Demon
by Little-Miss-Fox-Demon
Summary: Koto is a secret spy working for the goverment. Kenshin is an undercover assasin for a illegal organization. When the two meet, fun begins! And when they relize they are related...will they still have the same feelings?
1. Default Chapter

The Dangers of Loving a Fox Demon

A/n: O.O Okay! After reading my story, "The Mixed Up Story Again" I just had to do a story centering around Kenshin and Koto grins This A/U and will take place in modern times... so.... Yeah. Well, anyways, enjoy my little story that I failed miserably on.... R&R FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN DOWN MY SCHOOL! Also, I used to write stories under my mom's pen name NARGIEGIRL21! WELL NOW I HAVE MY OWN PEN NAME! MWHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its characters do not belong to me.

WARNING: INCEST AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENEDT BY IT! ALL OTHERS ENJOY YOUR STAY!

Koto awoke to the smell of breakfast. So, refusing to get up but very hungry, she did. After changing into some blue faded jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt, and a red zipper up sweater jacket, she pulled on her whit ankle socks and headed down to breakfast. Anna looked up at her friend and grinned.

"Well good morning Fox, have a nice sleep?"

Anna said setting down a bowl of bourbon chicken with fried rice and a glass of soda and some ramen and chopsticks. Anna had the same thing and they both ate in silence, just enjoying the warmth from the sun. After finishing their breakfast, they decided to do what they did best... skip out on school. Koto and Anna spent the day shopping, eating, sleeping, playing at the arcade, sleeping, resting in the park, did I mention sleeping? Eh, right! Well once, school ended they decided to go home and change for the night, cause they were going partying!

"Oh.... I am so excited Koto! I can't keep still!"

"Oh, shut up ya annoying Onna"

The rest of the ride home was uneventful; upon arriving, the two got out and headed into their apartment complex. They opened the door and immediately changed in their rooms. Several hours past before, they came out, and were drop dead sexy! Koto was wearing her hair down in two loose pigtails, a red v-neck low cut shirt, a black mid thigh skirt that had splits all the way up but not quite, enough to show her lace panties. She also wore black, blue, and clear jelly bracelets on both her arms, two silver hoped small earrings, and black boots tied up to the middle of her calves. When Anna saw her she drooled! Koto smacked her upside the head with a frying pan. Anna wore a gray mid thigh skirt like Koto, only it was gray, a dark blue navy blue v-neck tank top like koto. She wore black and blue jelled bracelets and black boots the same as Koto's (A/n: If you ask me they look like twins) Anna wore her hair down and the two put on jackets and headed out for a night of partying!

And so began the chaotic beginning of Koto' driving. As Koto, recklessly drove down the empty road like a mainiac, they listen to the Inuyasha sound track.

"OH! This is my favorite!"

".... You and your romance songs, I like battle songs! You can dance widly to them! And they are good for listening to when you need excitement!"

"Ugh! You act so much like boy, rather than a tom boy"

"Oh shut up. Just put a song on... I can't stand driving in silence!"

"Fine, fine."

So, Anna put on the CD and much to Koto's horror, you guessed it, a romance song, but truthfully, she liked it, but would be dead before she admitted it.

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every heart. Not every heart is a gentle yet....Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness.....Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do...(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone....So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars.....

(Chorus)

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun...And we always seek after love and peace Forever more......Growing growing woe baby we can work it out....Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today.

(Musical interlude)

Show me now; what kind of smile do I come across..Every Heart Every, Heart can take a step towards the dreams...All of us what to take a lasting happiness...Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep.

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy....We have peace of mind....Someday all the people find the way to love...

(Second Chorus)

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone...We live on together and we will find some precious things....Sometimes we will smile, sometimes we will cry somehow....Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die.

(Another musical interlude)

There is the warm heart places on my mind...In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet...There are many stars they have talk with me so kind....They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine.

(1st Chorus again)

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun...And we always seek after love and peace Forever more...Growing growing woe baby we can work it out..Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today" (A/N: I no own this song..its from Inuyasah...o.o I DON'T OWN IT!)

As soon as the song stopped playing, Anna and Koto had made it to the club. Koto got out first followed by Anna, and they walked to the back of the line.

"Damn.... I hate waiting!"

"Shut up"

"But I'm bored!"

"Well so am I!"

"Then why can't we do something?!"

"How about you shut up?"

"But I don't want to!"

"Well then do something then!"

"Like what?!"

"How the hell should I know?!"

"I don't know! You just should!"

"Hey, I know."

"What?"

"This"

Koto said pulling out a game boy xp

"Knock yourself out."

"What game is it?"

"Lord of the Rings, the Return of the King"

"What?!"

"Hey, it's the only game I got with me!"

"Fine"

4 hours and many arguments over how to beat the game

"YAY! IT IS OUR TURN! WOOHOO!"

"Shut Up."

Koto and anna made their way into the club and immediately went to the dance floor and began dancing. They twisted and turned in time with the music and spun around, moving like graceful angels. The music was pounding, the lights flashing, people yelling and having a good time; it was just what Koto needed to get her mind off things. So absorbed in her dancing did she not realize Anna had stopped to stare at her. Anna was dead tired yet Koto continued dancing and not even sweating. She soon stopped though cause she was getting bored. She grabbed Anna and they went to the bar and sat down.

"Thanks for brining me Anna"

"Your welcome"

"At least now I can relax a little"

"You need to stop thinking of him, it's beginning to get to a point you need to get laid every day just to forget him"

"Feh. Whatever!"

Anna stared at her friend. She knew Koto and Ansem were... in an argument, yet when she saw her crying, she got more than jealous, she wanted to kill him. Ah, but she knew Koto could pull through. That is why she never intervened. _However, now I wish I did, he should be killed for what he has done! _Anna kept brooding over Ansem until Koto hit her in the head.

"Hey, baka onna! Are you listening to me?!"

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind"

"Nyo?"

Koto looked at Anna and sweat drop before looking around the club, when a girl with flaming red hair, beautiful eyes, and graceful movements like an angel caught her eye. She was wearing a black silk shirt that was un buttoned at the top, black jeans and shoes. The girl mesmerized koto, when she saw a girl with raven black hair walk up to the girl, and drooled over the girl as well. Anna blinked and looked at her friend and poked her.

"Hey, Fox. What ya looking at?"

Koto just pointed to the red-haired beauty but Anna stared at the raven-haired beauty. She wore dark blue jeans that were semi tight, a light blue halter top, and black belt with beads in it, and black sandals. _Oh, she is hot! Hehehe... no wonder Koto was drooling like a crazed fan girl... _anna mused. The two stopped drooling and then blushed felling ashamed at their behavior.

"Lets not mention this to anyone."

"Right."

The night passed quickly, and koto got into a few fights but won. She was dancing again, Anna right beside her, when the red-haired girl came over and grabbed her shoulder. Instincts kicked in and she immediately flipped the person over her shoulder and gasped, it was the red-haired girl, er... boy.

"What the HELL?!"

"Oooh.... Score 1 for the fox girl!"

"Anna this is no time for jokes! He's...the..."

"Most famous person to kill for an underground government?"

"Er... yeah"

The two looked down and blinked stupidly.

"If we get killed, you're going first."

"Why me?!"

"Cause you're the strongest, oh great leader of things!"

"You are such an ass Anna"

"Yup! And you love me cause of it!"

"Are you alright? Sir?"

Koto asked the man who was on the ground. He stared up into Koto's lavender eyes and blinked. Anna snuck off to get drunk even more. Kenshin stood up and brushed himself off.

"Yes, but you are quite strong for a girl"

"I'm a fox demon! Look! I even have fox ears!"

"Oh!"

Kenshin said as he began touching her fox ears. Koto growled in annoyance and batted his hands away. (A/n: Hehehe... just like inu)

"No touchy! Its so annoying when people do that!"

"Where's your tail?"

"I'm only part fox demon, so I have fox ears and demon fangs. That's about it."

"Oh, no wonder your strong."

"Yeah."

The two stayed silent for a while, save for the pounding music. When Anna came over they both jumped.

"Awwww... you two have a fight?"

"Oh, do shut up Anna, it would do the world a great deal of good"

Anna glared and then saw the raven-haired girl from before.

"Kenshin? Its time to go, we got another job."

"I'm sorry, but I must go, what is your name again?"

"Koto."

"I'm Kenshin. Well... I will see you around sometime huh? And don't let your friend drive...she seems a bit over the deep end."

With that, Kenshin chuckled and left with his female companion who smiled and left as well. Koto stared at her drunken friend who was screaming about pink elephants and giant clams. _What a drunkard! No more drinks for her! _Koto thought as the two left the club. Koto put Anna in the car and then turned on the engine and drove off to the apartments. She put on a CD and sang along.

"The blood keeps pounding, people scream as the night ticks slowly by....Crying, waiting, needing something never having love. The one girl cried...And the other man grinned. The people had chosen them, and they died.

Never to be heard from again...As the days, had slowly ticked by, the night, will forever be fresh...So now the people always stay from the graves, the dead always rise to kill....Now they live together, in the dead, never to be heard from again...As the night died... so did the judge.

(Electric guitar and drums solo)

When the men found the body they were completely shocked, no one knew how he died that night.

None the people knew that someone was tere. So they buried the judge in the same grave as them, and not knowing what now... as they rose from the dead and killed them all, people soon regret. Messing with the dead.

The moon shines down on a now ghost town, the scent of blood still fresh in the night. As the little girl....Cried to sleep.... As they gazed down on the now dead men, and the crying children, grief over came, and death came again, as they killed the rest of the girls.

(Musical interlude)

Death by night, love by day, no one can escape their grasp. They will hunt you down...And kill you there, never letting you say.... good bye.....As you lay, to sleep at night, thinking, you are the only one.....You grab a knife, and go out at night, killing the ones who killed you, and when the night ends....so is your life" (A/N: er......not gonna ask where that came from)

As the song ended, Koto smiled. She always had a thing for these kinds of songs, morbid she knew it was, she could not help it. She was so used to listening to these with Ansem, its like a hobby. _Damn, how I hate my love for such morbid songs. Ah well... its better than those romance songs. Hn. Romance, who needs it? _As koto countiued to brood, she put on a happy song to keep her mood light.

"Warratta kaotte yappa ichiban kimi to naiu nyo....Pa-pa-pa Panyo Panyo PA!...Dakara RAKII KUKII isshoni ne (tabe yo!)....Komatta tokitte chotto nan demo hanashitte gora nyo.....Pa-pa-pa Panyo Panyo PA!

Chickara ni nareu kara...Kenka shitemo naicha-ate mo.....Ohiru yasumi onaka ga suita

Itsumo Happy Smile Hello....Oishi-ingoa daisuki...Daikirai wa MEKARA BIIMU shite baku hatsu....Dakara Happy! Smile! Hello! PIKUNI-IKU ga mainichi.....Shiawase POKE-ETO ni

Ippai sa asobo itsuma demo....Sugi ni Happy Smile Hello nichiyo-obi ga mainichi...jamanine korondemo daijoubu sa...FAITO dokomademo"

As Koto turned off the engine, she got out and helped her drunken friend up the stairs and to their apartment. She opened the door and sat anna down on the couch while she went and made herself some green tea. As she waited for the water to boil she leaned against the counter reading her manga once again. The red-haired man at the club never leaving her mind _He is so sexy, I must have him! Oh, dear Kami, why must Kenshin look so much like me! Eeeponoka! Oh, Eeeponoka, that is a new one. Ha! I make a rhyme every time! _Koto thought chuckling to herself, she put in the tea bags and waited for a minute or two when the phone rang. She answered it.

"Moshi moshi"

"Hello Koto, do you know who this is?"

"OH! Mr. Hiko! How are you?"

"Ah, yes, I'm just fine. I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, sir, what is it you need me to do."

"I need you to spy on the Choshu Organization."

"But sir!"

"I know you're not done your training, but you are the most qualified, Anna would prolly screw it up and then we wouldn't have the upper hand. I am counting on you, Koto. So will you do it?"

"Yes, uncle Hiko"

"Good, you leave tomorrow"

"And what of anna?"

"You'll take her with you, knowing you, you will prolly become to absorbed in this, you will need some kind of entertainment. I must be going now, call me if you need anything."

"Of course Uncle...er...Mr. Hiko, sir"

When she was done, she hung up and turned off the stove. She poured herself some green tea and put some sugar in it mixing it. She walked into the living room, plopped down on the chair, and turned on the TV. Koto decided to watch her Inuyasha DVD's so she plopped one in. As she got more into watching it, she soon forgot about everything. It was around 3am before she fell asleep, oblivious to Anna's watching eyes.

"She's asleep. Awwww... so cute" Anna whispered. She picked up Koto and took her to the room where she layed her down to sleep. "Good night Koto-chan" _Hiko, what are you planning? He knows how much Koto hates spying. Bastard, he is sending her to her death._

A/n: O.o Chapter 1! Hoped ya all enjoyed it! Please R&R!! Please? 

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

The Dangers of Loving a Fox Demon 

Chapter 2: We are Going Where?!

A/N: O.O I UPDTAED!!!!!! YAY! Umm...anyways...in this chapter... er Umm..YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT IT IS ABOUT! So.R&R! Flames Excepted!

Koto woke up to the annoying sounds of her alarm clock. She muttered something and threw the clock against the wall. She yawned and snuggled back into the blankets. After going back to sleep, Anna walked in and yelled.

"WAKE UP KOTO-CHAN!"

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

Koto woke up, hit Anna with her pillow, and then stomped out.

"Rude much?"

She followed Koto into the kitchen and made them some breakfast. When she set the pancakes in front of Koto, the phone rang. _Of all the times to call this early! _Koto thought angrily as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Fine way to speak to your boss Miss Koto"

"OH! I am so sorry sir!"

"Whatever. Now about your new assignment."

"Yes?"

"Its about how your gonna go under-cover as a choushuu member."

"Yes, go on."

"Well..."

Therefore, after being explained on what to do, Koto hung up the phone. She was shocked. _I have to pretend I am the sister of Battousai?! Nonsense! I would rather act like a whore! _Koto fumed. _"You'll be leaving for Kyoto soon, I will send a limo for you, be ready." "Don't reveal your true name. Just say you are sakura, Anna has died your hair black, and given you sapphire _contacts,"

As these small snippets replayed in her head, she moaned. She hated blackish red hair, but it did look good on her, and the navy blue Tank top, and gray knee long skirt, and the swords tied to her daisho. Yes, She was exactly _like_ a black haired version of Kenshin. Cold, now sapphire eyes thanks to the contacts, and long ebony hair with red highlights, made her look like a beautiful assassin spy. As she walked around the room, she sang a little song she always played on DDR! (A/N: I like DDR)

"The last that ever she saw him Carried away by a moonlight shadow He passed on worried and warning Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Lost in a river last Saturday night Far away on the other side He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight And she couldn't find how to push through

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun Far away on the other side. He was shot six times by a man on the run And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
I stay I pray I see you in heaven far away, I stay I pray I see you in heaven one day

Four AM in the morning Carried away by a moonlight shadow I watched your vision forming Carried away by a moonlight shadow

I stay I pray I see you in heaven far away  
  
I stay I pray I see you in heaven one day  
  
Far away on the other side.

Caught in the middle of a hundred and five The night was heavy but the air was alive She couldn't find how to push through

Carried away by a moonlight shadow Carried away by a moonlight shadow Far away on the other side."

She smiled as she sang the song. She left the apartment and gave Anna a quick hug before leaving. She held her backpack (which had some clothes, mainly light sweater jackets, some laced underwear, a pair of silk silver pajama's and some money she earned at the Library, and some manga books Dragon Knights!) On her shoulders and ran out.

Outside

When she got outside, she saw the limo pull up. _Right on time _She thought as she got in. She sat her backpack next her and leaned back. It was going to be a long drive to the secret mountain agency that no one knows about. She closed her eyes and thought about nothing, her mind very blank. She played with her hair, a nervous habit she developed over time. _Grrr. It's going to take me forever to get use to my black hair! _She was so busy brooding that she did not notice they had stopped at a huge estate. It was as if two mansions put together. It had marble entrance, and the building was all shiny. It had a beautiful garden with iris's (A/N: Tomoe is gonna play a major part in all this!) roses, any flower, you name it and they got it. She was led to the door, which were opened after giving a password. She gaped at how huge it was! It was like a fancy ballroom, and the desk was huge, 10 people working at it, and two flights of stairs on either side.

Then a whole bunch of other doors. Koto nearly felt dizzy looking up at the ceiling, which gave off, and illusion it was high. The man led her to one of the people working.

"The young lady here is here to see Mr. Katsura"

The woman looked up. She had long ebony hair tied in a bun at the nape of her neck, she had soft eyes, and the soft faint scent of white plums. (A/N: Can ya guess who it is?) Koto noticed the woman wearing a white Chinese dress with gold dragons on it, and clip saying: Tomoe Yukishiro. The woman than spoke softly, yet loud.

"Ah, she is the new the recruit? Honestly, Himura is young enough as a hitokiri, and now this? Well, It's not my right complain. Please, come this way, Miss."

Koto followed her trying hard not to drool. They walked up the flight of stairs on the right side, and then walked to the end of the hallway, where another set of stairs were; they then walked up those two and came to a room on the left end of the hallway. She opened the door and pushed the girl in gently.

"Don't worry, Mr. Katsura is nice."

"H-hai, Yukishiro-san"

Tomoe smiled and then left closing the door behind her and waited. Koto walked to the desk, and saw the man, Katsura obviously. He smiled warmly and gestured towards the seat and she sat down. She let out a nervous sigh and then played with her hair. Katsura noticed then and smiled warmly still.

"Don't worry your safe here. I'm not gonna bite."

"Of course not! I am just nervous that's all." _That is right, keep up the innocent act. _"If you don't mind me saying, you have a very nice place here. I just simply adore the garden!"

"Ah, many do, now, it says here you want to work as a spy. Have you had experience?"

"Hai."

"You are able to lie and seem innocent."

"Hai."

"Can you kill person if they find out to much?"

"I can erase their minds, and yes, I could kill if needed"

"My, my. Well then, welcome aboard!"

"Hai, thank you sir."

He nodded and then called Tomoe in. she took Koto's hand and lead her out. She walked to a room near the end of the end of the other hallway. They stopped outside a room, tomoe opened it and lead Koto in.

"You'll be staying here. Kenshin's room is right next door. Ask him for any help if needed."

"Arigato, Tomoe-chan."

Koto said bowing low and then turning to head into her oom.


End file.
